Mi juguete, tu esclavo, nuestro juego
by angelsarima
Summary: Un juego, no, mejor dicho un juguete, eso eres precisamente…para mí. Estas aquí para satisfacer mis gustos, mis deseos, mis fantasías. Nunca lo olvides.../ Todo lo que ocurrió una vez que Mukuro perdió contra Byakuran TYL 10069


Toy de vuelta...casi del infierno DX Ha sido una vida muy agitada desde que entre a la universidad y mas ahora en el segundo ciclo DX I hate it! Prometi este fanfic hace tiempo...pero se me complicaron las cosas T_T Gomene...

Esta historia esta inspirada en el episodio Nº_- indicar por favor DX, basta con saber que es donde Mukuro se enfrenta a Byakuran XDXD

Por favor dejen reviews, eso me anima el dia. Queria tratar algo nuevo asi que cambie de pareja. Byakuran es uno de lo personajes mas...*-*...que he conocido asi que xq no emparejarlo con Mukuro XDXD

Es posible de que noten una serie de ideas contrarías en mi narrativa. Trate de imitar la mente de Byakuran como personaje que busca su sentido en la vida, y a Mukuro como la victima de todo de manera física. Al final esta la sorpresa de un tercer personaje en medio de todo asi que por favor disfruten del fanfic

**10069**

* * *

Byakuran POV

Un juego, no, mejor dicho un juguete, eso eres precisamente…para mí. Estas aquí para satisfacer mis gustos, mis deseos, mis fantasías. Nunca lo olvides

Es inimaginable que tu cuerpo haya sido virgen durante tanto tiempo, es más que placentero tener el titulo oficial sobre tu cuerpo. Pero sobre todo lo inconcebible es que lo sigues siendo, soy tu único dueño, y tu mi juguete favorito

Otra ronda?

Tu cuerpo es insaciable. Pese a que te opongas, pese a que me odies, a pesar de tus miradas asesinas y tus intentos de escapar de mi, tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario. Tu propio cuerpo te traiciona en momento como estos, tu cuerpo es vulnerable ante mí y le gusta que lo posea, solo yo

-En que estas pensando?- te pregunto mientras voy a visitarte a una de las habitaciones a las que solo yo tengo acceso

-En como terminar con esto- respondes

-Que irónico- digo mientras me acerco más y más a ti. A pesar de estar libre dentro de aquella habitación no te has movido, sigues sentado, tal como me despedí de ti anoche- Que estas tramando?- te pregunto mientras te tomo de tu mentón y leo tu rostro

Huir, es tu mensaje. Tienes miedo de mí, aunque nunca lo admitas. La expresión en tus ojos me dice que me odias, pero sobre todo que sigues con la esperanza de huir y ser libre de mi. Eso no sucederá

-A que has venido?- me preguntas después de una larga pausa

-A hacerte compañía- respondo inocentemente

Es increíble lo bien que ya me conoces. Tanto tu cuerpo, como tu ser. Nadie más a fondo, ni siquiera Soichi me ha visto tan directamente ni profundamente como tú. Por que? Tú mirada…

Sin mucha resistencia invado tu boca con un beso fuerte y salvaje. Adoro tu expresión cuando te sorprendes y mucho más cuando te sometes. Si así debe ser, siempre, mi juguete

Ya estas prácticamente desvestido al haberte negado a cambiarte anoche, así que no hay necesidad de arrancar tus prendas para hacerte mío… no… espera, tengo una mejor idea…

Noto una expresión de momentánea sorpresa al alzarte del sofá que funciona como cama para ti, pero se te calma y borra cuando te das cuenta que te estoy llevando simplemente al baño. Si, esta vez lo haremos en el. Estate agradecido, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no te das una ducha y buena limpieza. El juguete que más quiero y aprecio no puede estar así, por ahora…

Sonrió. Hasta ahora me pregunto por qué en nuestros encuentros no puedo evitar hacerlo. Me siento bien al poseerte, mucho más al llenarte, y aun así en los primeros momentos que inicia todo son en los únicos que sonrió, Mukuro, qué opinas de esto?

La ducha no tarda en ser abierta, y el agua de ella no tarda en calentarse, a la temperatura que considero la adecuada y la perfecta para que todo resulte mas placentero. La visión de cuerpo me tiene ciego. Soy incapaz de desviar la mirada de tu cuerpo semidesnudo y sin prestarle importancia a mi estado con ropa todavía, te meto junto conmigo a la ducha

-Ahhh!

Si por fin un gemido, una erizada, un ligero temblor se hace presente en tu piel, al no solo hacer contacto con el agua, sino también con mi cuerpo. Puedo sentirlo, te estoy preparando correctamente. Hoy día quiero que sea distinto. Lo que más disfruto no solo es mi ser dentro de tu cuerpo, sino ver la cara de éxtasis que pones siempre que llegas al límite. Me pregunto, que tan al límite llevare a tu cuerpo hoy?

-Estas muy callado hoy Mukuro-kun- comento mientras succiono tu cuello y le doy besos- Y mucho mas sumiso que de costumbre- mis manos no tardan en comenzar a explorar tu cuerpo

-No tengo alternativa- me respondes- No importa cuánto te odie ni cuanto te aborrezca, siempre las cosas van a terminar del mismo modo- gimes levemente mientras mi lengua no deja de hacer su trabajo sobre la escotadura entre tu cuello y clavicula, una de las partes más sensibles que tiene tu cuerpo

-Eso está mal- te contesto mientras ahora me dedico yo a desvestirme, nunca has tenido la iniciativa de comenzar a desvestirme al igual que hago contigo, mas una vez que mis manos comienzan la tarea, las tuyas la terminan. Me odias tanto, tanto o incluso más de lo mucho que tu cuerpo me quiere

Tu cuerpo ruega por ser atendido. Ante mi se presenta tu miembro erecto sobre tu ropa interior y sin perder más tiempo, termino de desvestirme y acariciarte más por todo tu cuerpo. Es irónico, soy yo tu dueño y tu mi esclavo, mi victima… entonces por qué siempre en estos momentos parece lo contrario

-Eres mío, eres mío…- repito una y otra vez mientras me dedico a lamer y acariciar tu cuerpo ya desnudo.

El agua que corre sobre nuestros cuerpos no hace más que intensificar la sensibilidad de nuestra piel, más placentero son nuestros besos, mas único es el momento

Ahora es tu miembro quien ruega, se alza en todo su esplendor y rosa con el mío comprobando si yo me encuentro en el mismo estado. No te lo daré tan fácil hoy, el placer que te ciega y hace que te olvides de todo a tu alrededor, incluso de mi, esta vez tendrás que ganártelo

-AHH!- gimes fuertemente- Basta!- gritas

Me detengo y te contemplo respirar agitadamente. Tratas de recuperarte, te apoyas contra la mayólica de a ducha buscando soporte. Y aun así, a pesar de tu estado no dejas de mostrarme tu mirada, llena de odio, de negación

-Mukuro…- murmuro

Cuanto más puede durar este momento?

-Hazlo de una vez

Me dije a mi mismo hace solo unos instantes que no te la daría tan fácil, que tendrías que ganarte mi ser dentro de ti rogando por él. Pero por más que trate es imposible aguantarme. A estas alturas pareciera ser yo el esclavo de tu cuerpo, quien ruega y a la vez trata de resistir la tentación de tenerlo todo de ti. Y aunque ahora seas mío, al mismo tiempo no lo eres. Tu ser, la persona, el juguete que más quiero se conserva intacto, lejos de mí, oculta en un lugar al que se que nunca podre llegar

Mi conciencia se vuelve un remolino, mi mente piensa dos cosas contrarias. Tengo mis pensamientos en mi mente y aun así no en orden. En momentos como estos mi ser ya no sabe realmente lo que quiere…entonces por que aun así…

Es el momento en el que me siento más vulnerable, más yo, más real

Te sujeto fuertemente. Te acorralo contra la pared y sin darte tregua me introduzco dentro de ti de una sola estocada. Sin prepararte, sin darte tiempo a acostumbrarte, contemplo ahora tu mirada de cerca llena de lágrimas de dolor. Eres un juguete intacto pero no porque no te haga daño, sino por todo lo que soportas

Nuestro juego…Cuanto tiempo mas podrás soportarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Nunca serás mío no es así Mukuro-kun?- pregunto a tu ser dormido ya con una bata puesta, sobre la cama. Me causa gracia lo que digo y como lo contrasto con lo que acaba de ocurrir así que no me queda de otra más que sonreír ante el pensamiento

No contestas, estas dormido, cansado, capaz menos vulnerable que antes pero igual de débil. No hay manera de que deje de quererte como lo que eres para mí, y aun así, tampoco hay forma de que te tenga completamente

-Me divertí mucho hoy día Mukuro- comienzo a hablar par mi solo mientras acaricio tu cabellera en señal de despedida- Ojala lo repitamos pronto- me levanto de la cama y termino de alistarme- Compórtate hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos de acuerdo?

Cuanto más puede durar esta tortura. Tú sabiendo mejor que nadie que es imposible para mí tratar a alguien como algo más que un juguete lo sabe, y aun así, aunque te obligue y dañe, lo recibes todo sin más resistirte. Ocultas tu verdadero ser fuera de mi alcance, y tu cuerpo es lo único que obtengo al estar contigo. Te has vuelto muy monótono y yo…

-La próxima vez…-comienzo a murmurar para mis adentros. Me detengo, Volteo y miro por última vez tu figura mientras se abre la puerta- Espero que sea diferente…- es mi último pensamiento, mi sonrisa se borra y vuelvo a ser…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mukuro POV

He oído cada una de sus palabras, he sido víctima de cada una de tus ocurrencias. Esto es lo único que me da gusto saber cada vez que terminas de jugar conmigo

-Nunca voy a ser tuyo, ya que y…- y vuelvo a imaginarme su sonrisa y comportamiento- Tsuna…- murmuro para mis adentros y sonrió

Ya es hora de terminar con esto. Ya es hora de volverte a ver….

-Vongola…

**End**

* * *

Y díganme que tal les pareció? Sean me sinceros, no importa si es critica o no. Se que no es uno de mis mejores fanfics, pero es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa. EL TYL 6918 ia esta cerca y si, lo voy a publicar si o si dentro de poco! No dejen de leer mis fanfics, y por favor dejen reviews T_T En una vida universitaria, llena de problemas y responsabilidades no hay nada mejor que sentirse apoyada, y sus reviews son mi apoyo, mi motivación, a mi salida de esos momentos de tensión de la carrea a uno de gozo y diversión de mi hobby natural=D

Arigatou!


End file.
